One Day
by Xenanaut
Summary: Luke rescues Loralai when her house is broken into. Deliciously JJ. Chapter Six is up, Whoops, there goes Jason! R&R please!
1. A break in and a 3am run

He woke up with a start, a cold sweat on his forehead. He couldn't remember what the dream had been about, but he remembered some of the main characters. He had been there. Nicole had been there. And, of course the usual Stars Hollow parade of fools. One person was conspicuously absent for once. He shook the dream out of his head and rolled onto his side to see what time it was. 3 am. "Great. Now what I supposed to do?" Talking to himself was a new favorite past time for Luke. Everybody was so busy with everything that there was never anybody else around. But hell, he was never around himself, dividing his time between Stars Hollow and Litchfield was tiring, and he had a diner to run full time. "I guess I'll go for a little run. Can't hurt, actually, it can only help."

Despite his record in High School as quite the athlete (and lady's man, heh), Luke had all but given up on any regular fitness routine. But now that he had a couple hours to spare, and there was nothing better to do, what the heck? He threw on a black muscle shirt, and a pair of gray sweats and headed out.

***

She woke up on the couch. _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ was almost over. "Damn crazy movie. Oh well, coffee time." Lorelai went into the kitchen to make a fresh pot when she saw the back door was open. It was then that she heard some rustling upstairs, and without another word, she ran out the back door and around to the street.

***

Luke had finished one lap of the town and was on his way to another when he saw someone running towards him. Someone wearing a white robe and slippers, her hair every which way. As he slowed down to ascertain what he was seeing, this vision flew into his arms. "Luke…" and with that, the running caught up to her, and Lorelai just collapsed into him, tears of fright in her eyes. 

"Lorelai, what is it? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"No.. yes.. I don't know. Luke… I woke up on the couch, and went into the kitchen. The back door was open Luke! I know I heard something upstairs, and I d-don't know what it is. I c-can't go back there right now. I j-just left as soon as I heard s-s-something." By now, Lorelai had dissolved into sobs, and Luke was supporting her whole weight. 

"Damn it. Lorelai, did you call the police yet?"

"N-n-no, I didn't have time to g-get my phone." Hiccups had taken over, and Lorelai couldn't force out any more words. Luke half carried her over to the diner, and once there, immediately headed for the phone. 

"Hello, I'd like to report a break-in. Yes. Right…" as Luke gave the police the info, Lorelai got up and went behind the counter. Soon, a pot of coffee was brewing. "Someone is headed over there right now. They're going to call back as soon as they know anything." He looked at the coffee pot. "You just work on calming down. Get your coffee and we can head upstairs."

***


	2. And that's why I said Thank You

I didn't actually address this in the first chapter, so here goes. I don't own Gilmore Girls. Whoosh. Big sigh out. But if you want to believe I do, and therefore worship me for the amazing being I am… well, I guess you can't do that either. Read the story. Please.

They were in Luke's apartment. Lorelai looked around. She had been up here before, multiple times, even slept here. But it was never under these circumstances. She had never been so scared in her life, not when she discovered she was pregnant at sixteen, not when the Independence inn burned down, never. But it was better now. She felt safe.

Luke looked at Lorelai. She looked pale as a ghost, and she was shivering in her little fuzzy slippers. "Come on Lorelai. You can have the bed. I gotta be up in a few hours anyways."

"No, Luke, I can't take away your bed. I don't think I can sleep right now."

"And you think I can?" He was starting to raise his voice and he reminded himself to stay calm. None of his stress was her fault. "Lorelai, I couldn't sleep right now if I tried. You need your rest. I'll stay up and wait for the call."

"Then I'll stay up with you."

***

"So Luke, you never told me why you were up at 3:30 in the morning. I don't think I can believe that BS that you just happened to be patrolling the area in case I came running"

Little does she know he thought. "I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

"You could say that. I can't remember what it was about, but I know it wasn't good. God, Lorelai, life has just been so difficult these past few months." 

She looked into his eyes. "I know. For me too."

Of course it had been difficult for her. She was swamped with work, and money issues, and losing a daughter to Yale. Luke had only been thinking of himself recently, he now realized. "Jeez Lorelai, you're completely right, as usual." He was sitting on his recliner and she was lying on her side on the bed. 

"No Luke, that's not what I mean. We've both had our share of things to deal with. And my guess is that neither of us has been doing a great job." Looking into her eyes, Luke finally realized something, and he thought he saw that realization returned. Then the phone rang. 

***

"Yes officer, I understand. No officer, she won't. I'll fix that lock myself. Yes it will be. I know. But at least you caught the guy, right?"

Lorelai was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her tired eyes open wide in a mix of fear and curiosity. They had caught the bastard? Red-handed it sounded like. Luke finally hung up the phone. "Well, they got him. About a block away from your house. He was carrying some identifiable stuff from your house, a few hundred bucks, jewelry, the works. That guy took a risk he is never gonna take again. I'll personally see to that."

"Thank you Luke, thank you so much."

"Eh, don't mention it. Anything for you." She looked into his eyes again, making sure of what she saw, and went over to the counter where he was standing to give him a hug. 

"And that's why I said thank you" she whispered in his ear.


	3. The things we do for love

*Author's note*- Thank you guys for all of your reviews. One thing I want to address, when I had Luke say "Jeez, Lorelai, you're right", it was supposed to be self depreciating. In other words, he was beating himself up for being a self centered jerk. Which we all know he's not, but he might think that of himself. Thanks for all of the constructive criticism. This is my first fic, so be kind. 

Lorelai had given him a hug, she had whispered in his ear. He had hugged her back, and then, before his common sense could take over, he had given her a light, chaste kiss on the lips. They stayed in that position until the phone rang again. This time it wasn't the police. Far from it, Nicole was on the other end of that phone call. Suddenly a moment that had been so right became oh-so-bad. Luke knew what he was doing was wrong. Albeit his shotgun wedding was barely that, but he was still married, even if it was to a woman he barely knew, and barely wanted to know. Lorelai knew who was on the phone the instant he picked it up and winced at the sound of Nicole's voice. She turned away, drawing her robe closer around herself. 

"Yes Nicole, I will see you then. Of course I remembered your office party. No, I understand how important it is to you. I told you I would… well if that's how you feel! No, I'm not mad. I've had a stressful night. Yes. No. I know. Have a good day. You too. Good bye." From the one side of the conversation she heard, Lorelai could tell that the newlyweds were not on the greatest terms. Silently, she cheered.

"First fight?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Far from it." Luke replied, chuckling sardonically. "It seems like that's all we ever do anymore, fight. Whole lotta freakin fun. I just love the married life. Can't wait until I get to try it again." Oops. Didn't mean to say that.

"Wow Luke." Lorelai's eyebrows rose in shock at his last statement. "So it's really over?"

"Yeah, well we couldn't get around our differences. I think the only thing we have in common anymore is that we aren't in love anymore, if we can say we ever where."

"Luke, I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

"Well, yeah" he let out a short, sharp laugh "Too bad I don't. Listen, Lorelai, I don't want you going back home by yourself until I can get the locks on the doors and windows secure. Only thing is, I can't get around to that for a couple of days. I'm swamped." He looked at her apologetically. 

"Oh Luke, you don't have to do that." he put up a hand to stop her from continuing.

"Yes I do. I won't be able to sleep at night unless I know for sure that you're safe." Lorelai looked at Luke fighting the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Now I'm going to take you over there to get clothes before I open the diner."

"You don't know how much this means to me."  
Oh yes I do. Thought Luke, but he just held the door open for her. 

***

They were inside Lorelai's house. She pointed to the couch, "I was sleeping there, and he just walked in! I don't understand how I didn't wake up, I don't understand how someone could do this!! Is he someone I know? Can he come back? Prison doesn't hold these guys forever, and God knows if he'll want to come after me when he's out on bail or good behavior. For all I know, it's the new guy who's been delivering my pizza for the past couple of weeks. I knew I should have given him a bigger tip that night when it was freezing rain, but all I had were twenties!" Tears were forming in Lorelai's eyes again. 

"Don't worry, Lorelai. You're safe now, and I won't let anything happen to you." Luke took her into his arms, and just held her as sobs racked her body as she relived the panic of only a few hours before. 

She looked into his eyes. "I know." They went upstairs together and Lorelai started as she walked into her room. 

"It's a wreck" said Luke, in shock. Lorelai just started to laugh. "What?"

"Actually, this is cleaner than I left it. This might be the first burglary where the bad guy actually cleaned the room up instead of ransacking it." Luke just looked at her and shook his head. He would never understand the nuances of this one. But God, was she beautiful.

Lorelai started to go through her dresser. She pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a blue and white t-shirt that said Angel on it. "If you insist on staying in here to protect me, you better turn around" she said to Luke, who was just standing there, on the verge of gawking. He turned around, but it did little good for his stamina when he realized that the mirror on Lorelai's door hid nothing. Even though he instantly clamped his eyes shut when he realized this, he had gotten a little peek of a black lace bra and panties set that Lorelai was planning on wearing. Holding his breath he said to himself Oh My God, I'm going to be in the same room as a naked Lorelai. Quickly he tried to banish that thought, as well as several others that had popped into his head by focusing on an image of his Grandmother Berta. It was working, and before he knew it, Lorelai was tapping on his chest. 

"Luke… Luke? Are you alright?" She had a mischievous grin, and he knew that she suspected what she did for him.

"Lets go already. Pack up some extra clothes and whatever you need. You can stay with me for a while." After saying that, Luke knew instantly that he would regret that statement.

"Ooh, we get to play house? Sounds like fun."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. The things we do for love. 

***

"Hey Luke"

"What?"  
"I was reading the menu."

"Mmhmm"

"The new, plastic covered menu."  
"Mmhmm"

"And trying to get my pen to work on it."

"hmm"

"So I could draw an anatomically accurate picture of Pamela Anderson on it"

"That's nice."

"When I noticed something."

"Yeah?"

"You misspelled the word 'sandwich'"

"What?!"

"Yup. On every last one. S-A-N-D-W-I-T-C-H." Lorelai giggled. "I thought you just had these made up."  
"I did. Damn printers. What kind of idiot misspells sandwich?"  
"Apparently the same idiot who misspells "Luke". Hey, I didn't know you could spell "Luke" with a 'C'. Interesting." Suddenly, Luke snatched the menu out of her hand. 

"Come on, Lorelai, eat something. You can't live off of coffee."

"You can when it's a double-shot triple espresso."  
"I am not getting an espresso machine. You already get wired enough on the regular stuff."

"You watch out young man. Pretty soon, the quaint little town of Stars Hollow will be overrun by Starbucks."  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"You doubt me know, but little towns like these are just where the marketing giants are aiming." Lorelai made the boy scout pledge sign. "I kid you not."

"Are you going to order or what?"

"I can't." She looked at him innocently. "I need a menu."

"For God's sake, Lorelai. If you don't know what I have by now, then…" Luke looked like he was beginning to get really frustrated. 

"Okay, okay." Lorelai held out her hands in an 'I surrender' position. "Bacon. With a side of pancakes. And pie."  
"C'mon Lorelai. Pie? You've got to be kidding me."  
"Hey, if you don't got the goods, I can always go somewhere else."  
"Who the hell would give you pie at 7:30 on a Saturday morning?"

"I know. Only my best friend in the whole wide world." He had to give in.

"Fine. Pie. I hope you enjoy." Luke walked off after giving Lorelai a piece of blueberry pie.

"Hey!! I need a fork over here!"

**twenty minutes later**

"How could you give me pie? This early on a Saturday? Oh God, my stomach."  
"No. You cannot possibly blame me for this. You can't blame me for your insane eating habits. Normal people would not beg for pie on a Saturday morning. This is not my fault. Not at all."

"Dodging responsibility. Typical."  
"You don't want to start with me."

"Say it!"

"What?"

"Oh come on. You know that you wanted to say 'girlfriend' at the end of that sentence."

"No I really didn't"

"Yes you did. Come on, say it."  
"No."

"Spoilsport."  
"I'm just gonna take that as a compliment and walk away." It was then that Luke noticed several people were watching them. "What?!"

"Hey Luke?" Tom cautiously approached him. "Some of us have been sitting here for half an hour. Can we get some service? Please?"

Luke looked at Lorelai and back at Tom. "Yeah. What do you want?"

"Can I have some of that pie?"  
"No."  
"Um, okay." was Tom's meek reply, as Lorelai lifted up the glass top to the pie plate and helped herself to another piece with her fingers. 

Five minutes later, Luke came back over to Lorelai, to refill her coffee. "I thought you were sick of pie?"

"Me? Sick of pie?? Never in a million years!"

"Yeah, yeah."


	4. He's my Knight

Luke looked over at Lorelai, on the phone in his diner. For once he didn't reprimand her for it. Lorelai was getting emotional again, recounting the events that had happened earlier this morning to her daughter, Rory. 

"Honey, all you need to know is that we are okay, our stuff is okay, and that this guy is never gonna show his face in Stars Hollow again. Yup, I'm sure. I have my own personal bodyguard to make sure of that." She smiled up at Luke as he refilled her coffee. He smiled back, and secretly loved that she felt safe with him. "Rory, you don't have to come back home right now, I know you have tests. No, I won't be alone, Yeah, I'm staying at Luke's. No, I won't even go in the house alone until the deadbolts are put in. Yes, Luke is going to put them in. I know, he is kind of like my knight in shining armor, isn't he? Honey, I don't want you to worry. Focus on your schoolwork, and I know that's hard enough with Paris there. I'll be fine. Love ya'. Bye bye, I'll see you next weekend. No you hang up! No you! No you! Okay, fine. Bye. Bye. I miss you. Don't forget what I look like! All right. Buh-bye hun." Finally, Lorelai hung up the phone. Luke had made his rounds at the diner, and was back to the counter where she was sitting. "Is Rory going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll make it. She was almost more upset than me, and she was twenty miles away! Am I dismissing this too soon? Should I be worrying more Luke? I don't know anymore."

"Don't worry about it Lorelai. Rory's strong, just like you. It's good that you aren't worrying anymore. There is nothing to worry about right now. You are safe, you have your things back, and…"

"And what?"  
"And I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
"I know." It was then that Sookie bustled into the diner, a cranky Davey in tow. 

"Oh my God!!! Lorelai, are you okay? I just heard about the break in! I can't believe it! Are you sure you're okay?

"Yes, Sookie, I'll be fine. I have Luke."

"Oohhh. Yes, that would make it all okay, wouldn't it" Sookie got a mischievous grin on her face that said it all. Luke walked over to the trio, and asked Sookie if there was anything she wanted. "Just some green tea please Luke."

He looked at her appreciatively. "How come you can't have normal eating patterns like Sookie?"

"Well, we can't all be perfect." replied Lorelai, drolly. 

"Oh, you know what Luke?" said Sookie, suddenly, "Cancel that order. I almost forgot! Davey had a doctor's appointment for 11:30, and it's almost quarter after. I've gotta go. Sorry hun," She said to Lorelai, giving her a quick hug. "I hope your day turns out better."

"It's looking up already." Said Lorelai, looking over at Luke.

***

It was 1:30, and the retirees and children were taking their naps, the workers were finished with their lunch breaks, and there was a lull in the diner. Lorelai was still there, she had only left once to make a mysterious trip to Doose's, and Luke had no idea what she had bought there. Until now.

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play Phase 10?"

"The card game?" Luke sounded surprised.

"No, the drinking game. Any time someone says something that could possibly come in a set of ten, we each have a shot of straight up vodka. Of course the card game!"  
"Well, I haven't played it in a long time, so I might be a little rusty, but okay."  
"Woo Hoo! We're gonna play Phase 10!"

"Come on Lorelai, it's not that big of a deal."  
"That's what you think!"

*Forty Minutes Later…*

"I can't believe you beat me, Lorelai!"

"And this one was for all the jellybeans too!"

"You cheated! I know you cheated!"

"Moi? Never! I can't believe you would insinuate such a thing."

"Well, peaking at the cards to decide if you want to take them or not is cheating."

"No, it's not."

"So is taking more than one card at a time."

"Never heard these rules before!!!"

"Right. So you win. Fine." Lorelai jumped up on the counter and started to dance.

"I won! I won! Whoo hoo!"

"Lorelai! Get the hell down from there before someone sees you!" Said Luke from the side of his mouth, trying to ignore her and look out the window to see if anyone had seen her yet. But the dancing was a little too distracting, and he didn't notice one person who was headed towards the door. "Get down NOW!"

"Oh fine, spoilsport. Catch me!!"

"What? Humph!!" and she landed in his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Lorelai, are you drunk?"

"I've been here all day. The only thing I could have gotten drunk on is coffee." But maybe I did get drunk, looking into your eyes. "Luke?"

He was still holding her. "What?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?" He just looked at her. Suddenly a voice came from the doorway.

"Hopefully he'd tell you that he's married and to back off."  
At the sound of Nicole's voice, Luke dropped Lorelai. "Nicole… I…"

"Go for it. Just try and explain. God, I knew this was coming. What am I, blind? How could I think that this could work out? I knew there had to be a good reason you weren't married already, you weren't taken. Now I know you were, that whole time! Our whole relationship has been a farce."

"No, Nicole, that's not…"  
"True? I think it is. Goodbye Luke. My lawyers will be in contact with you.?  
"Goodbye Nicole. I'm sorry."

"Yeah" She looked at him, then at Lorelai. "I'm sure you are." Then Nicole left. And that was it.

"So, I guess it's over." Luke sighed. "I saw it coming. I can't believe this. Look at me, I'm a failure, again."  
"Luke, you have never been a failure. You will never be a failure. It's impossible." Lorelai rubbed his back. "This isn't your fault. If anything, it is mine. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't say that. Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, I think we were in the middle of something."  
"Luke?" Maybe he wasn't heartbroken after all.

"Whose turn is it to deal?" And maybe he needed some time to heal.


	5. I love these hands

"So… Nicole's gone for good, huh mom?"  
"Looks that way honey."  
"So you say Luke just snapped and told her to pack up her stuff?"

"Yeah, crazy, isn't it?"  
"Mmmhmm. I'm sure that's the whole story. And that you had nothing to do with it."  
"Young lady!! What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, not that _you_ had anything to do with this. Right?"  
"Of course I didn't. What could I possibly do that would break up Luke and Nicole; the world's most perfect couple?"

"So you staying with Luke has absolutely nothing to do with this?"  
"Absolutely nothing. I promise." Lorelai was being absolutely truthful here. Nicole didn't even know that Lorelai was staying with Luke. "Well, honey, I've got to go. I think Luke's gonna need a shoulder to cry on, and who's got a better shoulder than me?"  
"No one. You are practically box-like."  
"That's right! Never worn a shoulder pad in my life!"  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow hon."

"Okay. Keep me posted."  
"Love ya'"

"Bye bye." Lorelai hung up the phone just as Luke walked into the room. 

"Who was that?"  
"Rory. She said to tell you that if anything happens to me while I'm here, you're toast."  
Luke smiled. "That Rory sure can pack a punch. I'll be sure to make sure you're okay."  
"There was never a doubt in my mind." Lorelai grinned, and playfully slapped Luke on the arm. "Hey mister, you never answered my question from before."  
"Lorelai…"

She sobered up and gathered her courage.. "I'm serious Luke. You have no idea how many times I have imagined kissing you."  
"And you have no idea how long I have loved you." There. He had said it, finally. The moment they had both been waiting for. And then Lorelai's phone rang. 

She stared at Luke while her phone kept going off. Finally he took the phone from the table next to her. "Do you mind if I turn this off?" He asked.

"Go for it." By now, the call had been sent to her voicemail, and Luke turned the phone off and put it back on the table. 

"Now. No more interruptions."

"Yeah" Lorelai was looking up at him in wonder. "Do you know how I ever got so lucky?"  
"Don't even go there Lorelai. I'm the lucky one."  
"Eh, enough of this talk already. Let's get down to action." And with that, Lorelai stood up, walked over to Luke, and sat down on his lap. "Now, I think we were interrupted before I got to do this." She leaned down and kissed him. His arms encircled her, and he pulled her flush to him. Luke turned until they were lying down on the couch, and soon the both of them had to come up for air. "Well…"  
"That was something." Said Luke. His cheeks were flushed, and his hat askew. Lorelai had managed to get the flannel half off of him, and the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath it encouraged her to keep going. 

"Come on, Luke. Don't you think it's a little hot up here to keep wearing your flannel?"  
He stood up. "Definitely." and with that, he stripped off the flannel shirt. "Lorelai, is what we're doing wrong?" were the words he managed to get out while she was kissing his neck and trying to take off her sweatshirt at the same time. 

"No." She said in between the kisses, in a breathless voice. "If it was wrong, we wouldn't be able to do it."

"But I just broke up with Nicole, and you… you still have a boyfriend." There, he had admitted it. His greatest fear. Would she just go back to her boyfriend like nothing had happened? Could this possibly be just a fling. Because if anything, Luke did not want a fling. That could be worse than nothing at all.

"Luke… Jason is nothing compared to you. I've been going out with him a few weeks; I've loved you for years. He barely knows Rory, you are like a second father to her. And, of course, he is in cahoots with my parents, while you are completely scandal-free. But most importantly, I want _you_. Not him, not his freakish tendencies, and awkward moments, and business meetings. I need someone who will actually be there for me, sit on a park bench while I cry on his shoulder, make me laugh when I'm feeling down, and listen to me."  
Luke could hardly believe her words. "Are you sure?"  
"Luke, are you trying to drive me off?" Lorelai laughed, but there were tears in her eyes. "Don't you want me?"

"Of all the things I could be doing, driving you off is not the one I want to choose. I'm sorry."  
She smiled. "I know. Now, about this I see on your arm. When were you going to tell me you had a tattoo?"  
"Come on Lorelai, it's just a little tattoo."  
"Yes, but it's here, on your bulging bicep, another part of your body that I wish to address." And with that, Lorelai ran her hands down his well-muscled arms, down to his hands, which she held in hers. "These are hands that have loved me and Rory for years. Hands that have fixed my house, and my yard. They have built me a chuppa, and worked on my inn. I love these hands, Luke."

"Lorelai" said Luke, as he ran his hands over her face, wiping away two tears that had appeared there. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your eyes? These beautiful blue eyes that I see almost every morning, but never get to look into for as long as I want to?"  
"You can look into them all you want now."

Luke just gazed into her eyes, "Yeah. I can, can't I?"


	6. Risky Business

"Wow. I cannot believe we just did that." Lorelai stood up from where she was lying and put her shirt back on.  
"I'm hoping that's a good reaction."

"Oh yeah, that's good. Better than good. Great, wonderful, there is a myriad of words that I could use to describe what just happened."

Luke got up from where he was sitting. "I told you. That's the way you should start every day."

"God, Luke, I would. One teensy little problem though. I can't do this all by myself, and I can't ask you to come to my house every day. But I was thinking…"  
"Uh-oh. What?"  
"Well, around 10:30 there is a lull in the diner usually…"  
"Now you're keeping track of traffic patterns in the Diner?"  
"Hey, this is important stuff I'm talking about. Usually the only people in the Diner around then are you, and me, and Kirk. Kirk won't mind."  
"You mean you want me to do it right in front of him? No Lorelai, that's going too far."  
"But if you love me…"  
"I definitely love you, but in front of Kirk? Robot Kirk? Thinks I can't see him if he sits still long enough Kirk? He wishes."

"I bet he does. He probably would want to get in on some of the action."

"Sure. I could start a business. Twenty bucks a pop. Yeah, that would be really popular."

"No kidding mister. So, where did you learn to give massages like that anyways? (I know what you were thinking… Dirty! ;0 )"  
"When I was in High School, they encouraged the athletes to get massages every week. Well, the good athletes."

"Oooh, mister modesty. I like that in a man."  
"So, the woman who gave me my massages taught me a few things like the pressure points, how oils play a role. I got more into it with Rachel."  
"Okay, old girlfriend territory, does not need to be broached."  
"I thought you liked Rachel"

"Oh, I do, but only in the context of 'Oh, what a pretty picture you would make Lorelai. You are so pretty!' That is the Rachel I like. Not the 'oh Luke, give me a massage'. Kepis?"

"Got it. You're just being protective again."

"Of course. Now, back to business."  
"I'm sorry Lorelai, but I really have to go back to business."  
"Awww man! It was getting really good."  
"Well, we want to save some for later. Are we set for tonight."  
"Oh. One little teensy weensie insignificant problem."  
"Oh no, Lorelai, don't tell me…"  
"I promise I will break up with him tonight."  
"I don't want to have to share you Lorelai."  
"And you won't- you aren't. Jason will have to understand that he can't compare to you." Lorelai put her hand on Luke's. He looked down at it.

"I understand."  
"Do you really? Because I know that sometimes when I say I understand, I don't really, but I'm just trying to make someone feel better. Like that time Rory was telling me about what a pain it is to be reading and then get something in your eye, because then you can't finish reading. So I said I understood, when really, have you _ever_ seen me reading a book when I get something in my eye because I want to know the ending? I mean, come on, the good guys hook up, the bad guys die. It's all very…" Luke cut her off. 

"I understand. Leave it at that."  
Lorelai shut up. 

***Dinner that night @ Jason's***

"So, Jason, how's the business going?"  
"Oh. Uh, well, some businessmen from Manchuria decided that they would like to come over and play golf sometime, but let's not talk about business. I have other things on my mind." Jason looked at Lorelai with a glint in his eye. 

"Oh, yeah, Jason, I do have something else I wanted to talk about."

"Okay. Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?"  
"Oh, well, I'm sure you did, but there is no official limit on the amount of times you can say it. Now Jason, what I was going to say…"  
"I think our relationship is really strong. We should tell your parents. Really. Right now."  
"Where is this coming from Jason? I need to talk to you, be serious for a minute, please."

"Um, Lorelai, behind yo…. Oh, hello Emily. What a surprise!"  
"What?!! Oh shit, can I hide?"

"Lucky for you, that was just a test run. Next time will be the real thing. Maybe you can get some code words in there, like "Major T. approaching from the rear entrance, Little Princess under cover in five…"  
"Not a laughing matter Jason."  
"Hey, I'm not the one afraid to tell my parents about us."

"If you can think this is a laughing matter, than I don't think there can be any more us." _God, I hope he falls for this…_

"Lorelai, you have got to be kidding me." Jason's hopes fell "You really want to break up because of one little thing I said?" 

"Uh, yeah. I do, I really feel strongly about this, and you can't take me seriously."  
"Oh come on Lorelai! You're never serious! You're like a kid!"  
"Wow. Some way to try and win my heart, huh Digger?!! Where the hell do you get off insulting me?"  
"This is insulting if you think I will take a few bad words as an excuse to break up a perfectly good relationship."

"This relationship is not perfectly good! You can't even sleep in the same bed as me for God's sake!"

"I can't help things like that! You can't…"  
"Blame you? Oh yes I can!" _so far so good…_

"This can't be right… there must be.. Some.." Jason was grasping for straws here, " there must be.. Another man?"

A blush rose to Lorelai's face. She tried to deny it, but one look and Jason knew. 

"You whore!! How could you do this to me?!! To us?!! To your parents?!"  
Now Lorelai was getting mad. "Don't you dare call me a whore, you pathetic, under endowed, good-for-nothing pig! My parents have nothing to do with this. I won't stand for this anymore. Goodbye Jason!" And with that, Lorelai walked out of Jason's life, and ran back to Luke's.


End file.
